Kingdomhearts3: Keyblade Wars
by Duelwielder
Summary: huge spoilers dont read the rest of summory after Sora and riku arrive at destiny island and reunited with there longtime friend kairi, a couple weeks later they recieve a note... what does it say, what adventure awaits them? Possible Soraxkairi


Kingdomhearts3: Keyblade wars 

The time the worlds where together…

An armored solder walked down to the graveyard world, of the Keyblades with no masters. A chaser he called, one of a many, disposing all darkness and light keybearer's. Hundreds… thousands of keyblades stuck out of the ground, all-different. He was a keybearer but one who wants to get rid of the light and darkness. He held a long and wide spiky keyblade, it appeared dirty and damaged from recent battles.

Another armored solder walked down a down a dusty road the led to him and another to his right. They each walked forward towards three keyblades… a question must have been asked " where these keyblades ever used, or did there wielders die, or where they waiting for there masters.

One to the right looked more like a black sword then anything, but it was still a keyblade. Have darkness and light. "Way to dawn" some named it. The one to the right was the "reverse keyblade" spawned from the depths of a dark realm, with a red line at the beginning of it blade

Unique they where, especially one in the middle the " chosen keyblade" it was called. This weapon made no history; its true bearer was the "one" the master of all keyblades. " The three walked up and reached for their prizes, for the find. They each picked there's, the first armored solder picked the "chosen keyblade". He thought he'd feel power threw it… but no. It felt like an ordinary sword. Its power wouldn't release for him "of course it was no shock".

They each stared at each other, then forward a dark figure stood in the mist of the sand in the air. His or her appearance was strange like a shadow in water, moving like a wave. It disappeared.

" My lord, what was that?" The one to his right was a young man in his late teens"

" The rumors we have been hearing might have been true…" The middle one with the chosen keyblade said in a low whisper.

"What rumors? The one to his left said, another man but he was an older one then he.

" About dark figures… demons of darkness, Preying on the hearts on many, stealing there hearts… stealing the ones with the most darkness." What we just saw wasn't one of them, it might have been the thing leading them." The image of the dark figure popped in his head."

" And to think, you said there wouldn't be a problem." The one to his left smirked.

" Hmph… there are not many, we can easily slaughter them. All we have to worry about is the path choosing keybearer's. This… keyblade war has gone far enough," he barked" we will end it, the chasers, and the nether. They started to walk away towards their destination. " And if we must, we will become light" pointed to himself" darkness" pointed to the reverse keyblade wielder" and dawn" he pointed the "way to dawn" wielder…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Present day, at the present world)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Three young teens stood up looking at a important letter…

A boy with spiky light brown hair stood in the middle holding the letter. The waves splashed against the small isle that was connected to an island. He whore black armored clothes, and around his neck was a crown necklace. His eyes, deep blue, and skin was a been tanned. A taller boy with silver hair stood to his right staring at the paper. His clothes where odd, he whore a white and yellow jacket with a black shirt under it, and blue jeans.

To the brunets left was a beautiful girl with red brown hair, eyes the like ocean. She had delicate looking skin, she wore a pink one peace clothing. She looked at the paper worried.

" Sora, Riku and Kairi… its been a few weeks and me Donald and goofy miss you. We would drop in now and then but we are having "problems" at the moment. Besides that there is something we need to look into, I'm very curious. Darkness still moves freely around in the hearts of many, and not to long ago I heard a legend about the keyblades. It seems that ages ago there where thousands of keybearers serving both light a dark. Now why there gone, I don't know but here's another thing, when I first met ansem the wise he told me this " that the keyblade shatters peace and brings ruin" I have no record of that and nether does any out worlds people. If we find out why the keybearers where wiped out then we could might figure out how to get rid of the darkness. I entrust you three to find out this lost history or should I say you five… I cannot go with you I'm sorry, but I must go elsewhere. Goodluck, and Sora… I'm sorry if I ruined things for you and Kairi. And Riku I'm sorry I cant see at this moment please don't be mad. And again goodluck this journey might be harder then you know.

P.S don't ever get separated, and I'm with Kairi on this, when one goes the other follows. She's waited long enough to help.

Sora stopped reading and stared at them both, confused. " The five of us, thousands of keybearers… this is so hard to get in my mind. He scratched his head.

Kairi got up, her face was a little red" What do you think he ment by ruin things for you and me? She kind of smiled. Sora was shocked at the question, what did he mean " uhh… I don't know, he's probably just… ummm. Riku talked and saved him " well, that's not important, other keybearers that's impossible. This keyblade history thing is kind of weird you know? It is big… wait? How are we supposed to get off the island without a ship, I doubt there's going to be any history here.

Well before we do anything lets just hang out and relax until our chance to leave comes okay. Said Kairi in a soft voice. Sora and Riku nodded. They went to the dock and watched the sun set…

"Hey guys" said Sora ruining the moment." If we do figure this out, maybe… The worlds will be connected again. Like a big world… they all gathered that thought. Sora looked at the back of the letter the king sent them. Under the kings seal was one word… "Chasers"

" Hey guys, I got a new story yay, if any flames come up I have three words for you… "I" "don't" "care" and leave me a nice review guys, thanks.


End file.
